Life and Times of a Not So Normal Guild
by ThatOneWriterFromShef
Summary: Warning: This OP sucks at summaries. This series of one-shots depicts daily life at an Explorers' Guild, mainly focusing on the lives of a Pikachu who can't get a clue, a Glaceon in denial, a Lucario who tries to act serious at times, and a Ninetales with a temper like a volcano. And others! May contain strong language, and sexual references/jokes. Rated T for a reason!
1. Injuries

The Lopunny guild.

Every Pokemon signed up to it is going about their day, mission preparations, laughing at something random, arguing over nothing, or anything else.

But for Bolt?

"I seriously have to wonder just how reckless you are, Mr.!"

He's getting a verbal thrashing from everyone's favourite resident mother hen, Flare, a Ninetales. While the Pikachu receiving the verbal thrashing is wrapped up in bandages, staring up at the ceiling, in bed, in the infirmary.

"I know you're skilled in battle, but going through Magma Cavern, on an S-class mission no less, is going too far!"

"How do ice types even get the flu?"

" **Don't change the subject!"**

Bolt flinches at the fire type's tone. And volume.

"I just...we needed the money, and we haven't gone on a mission all week since Grace came down with the flu."

"That's no ex-"

"Karu recommended it to me!"

"Yes, and he's already at the lake, cooling down his burning tail. If he told you to jump off of a cliff, would you?"

Bolt makes a face. "The fuck kind of question is that? Course not."

"That job was pretty much the equivalent."

"It wasn't that bad.."

"How many Monster Houses, Bolt?"

".."

"Booolt?"

With his good arm, he covers his face. "3."

"You were lucky you found a Petrify Orb before you were beaten to death by a Golem."

He sits up clumsily and pouts. "I said it wasn't that bad!"

She gives him a "really?" look. "The client had to haul your electric ass outta there."

"It is electric isn't i-"

She deadpans. **"Do you wanna join Karu at the lake, you little smartass?"**

He blanches. "No, ma'am!"

With a smirk, the Ninetales stands up. "Well, I'll be going. Seeing as you're going nowhere, I'll send Blaze in here to keep you company."

"Jooooooyyyyy."

"Oh come off it, Bolt. You love her really."

He sighs and looks at Flare with a small smile. "She's family, why shouldn't I?"

Rolling her eyes and opening the door. "Blazey, your uncle Bolt wants to see you~!"

In seconds, a red blur bounds in, and leaps onto the bed. "Uncle Boolt, Uncle Bolt!"

"Oof!" Bolt exclaims. "Heeey.." He laughs and ruffles her little tuft of her, causing her to giggle. "You alright, kid?"

"Definitely, I made a new friend at PokeKindergarten today! She's the best~!" She grins excitedly, tails wagging. "A Pichu as well!"

"A Pichu?"

"Yeah! Lives at the local orphanage for some reason."

"She probably doesn't have parents to go home to.." Bolt goes back to staring at the ceiling.

"Poor Kami.."

Bolt's breath hitches right at the same second Blaze mentions the name, and he spaces out.

"Something wrong, Uncle Bolt?"

"Uh?" He snaps out of it almost immediately and looks at Blaze eyeing him. "Nothing, Blaze." He shakes his head to clear his head. "Nothing's wrong."

The young Pokemon tilts her head, as if unbelieving. "Uhhm...if you're sure."

* * *

"Grace, you up?"

Flare opens the door to Grace's room, and walks in. To her surprise, she is.

"Aaahh...that was the best sleep I've had in a while." The Glaceon stretches, yawning softly, and cricking her neck. "Hey, Flare."

She chuckles, shaking her head. "12 hours, you really never cease to impress me."

Grace responds with a mock pout. "Ha ha."

"And you look a lot better. Sound it too."

"I definitely feel it, Flare...I feel like a new Pokemon, I swear."

Flare giggles. "Well that's a relief. Coming in here and the room being covered in ice sneezes was beginning to get annoying."

The ice type glares at her. "You could at least **try** to be sympathetic, you know!"

"Crankiness. Definitely not a new Pokemon." Flare grins a shit-eating grin at the Glaceon, who facepaws, groaning.

"Sorry...maybe still feeling a little groggy." She looks around, tilting her head. "Huh...I'd have thought Bolt would have come and woke me up." She looks at Flare again. "You seen any sign of him today?"

Flare holds back laughter and looks away. "You'll either laugh or get pissed off."

"Try me."

"He's in the infirmary after Karu goaded him into taking an S-class job at Magma Cavern."

".."

".."

"Please tell me you burned him."

"He's at the lake, cooling off his tail."

"Good. What was Karu thinking?!"

"I think a better question is why Bolt actually went along with it and took the job."

The question lingers in the air for a few moments before Flare's maw jerks into another smirk.

"Maybe he wanted to impress you~!"

That smirk is instantly frozen by a well sniped Ice Beam.

"Shut yer yap, Flare, I told you, me and Bolt don't have that kind of relationship!"

Grace's blue face has red mixed into quite nicely. The ice on Flare's face quickly melts, and she tilts her head.

"But you wish you do."

"Pft. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuuuure you don't."

"Don't make me freeze you."

"You can try."

The two then share a laugh. A good old laugh.

"It's good to be back in action." Grace states after calming down and getting out of bed.

"I bet it is." Flare then looks down a bit. "Shall we go see if Blaze is having fun with her uncle Bolt?"

"I bet Bolt's just lying there bragging to Blaze about his mission or something, or exaggerating it to the point where he makes it sound like he took out all the Pokemon in the dungeon."

The two head out of the room, and towards the infirmary.

And when they get their, they only see Bolt away in dreamland. Same with Blaze, who's curled up near the end of the bed. It takes all of the two watching Pokemon's willpower not to break out in a fit of "d'awwwwwwwww!"

"Wellll..." Flare begins, at a loss for words.

"Yeah." Grace nods. "I know."

"I'll go put her to bed...do you want to stay here until he wakes up?"

Grace nods again, sighing. "I'm his partner, I should be by his side again, right?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Grace." Flare. Ever the observant.

"No, no! It's not bad, it's just..."

"You haven't left each other's sides much since you met?"

"...Yeah."

"That's true. It's very rare you see one without the other. Some even speculate that y-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll freeze your throat." So much ice in that sentence.

"I'm just saying! Pokemon talk about things. Remember the "rumours" about me and Karu? Before it was revealed they weren't mere rumours?"

"...How could I forget? There was a betting board in the lobby and everything." Grace giggles a bit. "I betted on it being true."

"Only because you actually knew."

"Yep. It was easy money. Right into my paws." The ice type gives a semi-evil laugh at the memory of the guild's Pokemon being forced to fork over the cash after Flare revealed all, with Karu hiding his beet red face. Grace was a happy Pokemon that day.

"Bolt was asleep through the whole thing, then was really, really confused about the big sack of cash you hauled into the room."

"Good times, amarite?" The two share a giggle, before Flare walks over, and hoists the sleeping Vulpix onto her back.

"Why are you so reluctant, Grace?"

"Reluctant?" Confusion flashes on her face for a moment, before she groans, realisation setting in. "You're still going on about that?"

"Answer my question." Flare doesn't budge.

"There's nothing to be reluctant about, Flare! Besides...not like he'd like me back that way, right?"

Flare gives Grace a look. Grace wilts under it.

"What?"

"I don't know who's more dense. You or him." She then walks out, leaving Grace's jaw to drop to the floor for a good moment.

"...What does that mean?!" She shouts after the retreating Ninetails. "Answer me damnit!"

With no reply, Grace growls, then closes her eyes for a few moments to calm herself down. She then looks back at Bolt's sleeping form.

"How are you still asleep?"

She looks at him for a few moments, then relaxes.

"What goes on in that head of yours...?"

She then trots over to the bed, and hops onto it, curling up in a way so she's facing him. She stares at him, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. Only the sounds of his soft snoring.

"You..idiot.." She whispers to herself, worried sick of his injuries. "Why did you let yourself get talked into going on that stupid mission? Why by yourself? What did you have to prove?"

* * *

 **5 hours later..**

-Knock knock knock-

The bandaged Pikachu stirs awake at the sound of someone knocking on the infirmary door. He opens his eyes, and lets them focus, rubbing them as if to help.

"Unnnh...stiiiff.."

He sits up, and stretches his good arm, and a hint of blue becomes obvious in his peripheral vision. He turns and sees his partner and best friend sound asleep at the base of his bed.

"Grace..." The sound of knocking again makes him flinch. "Alright, alright.." He grumbles and slides off the bed, hobbling to the door, and opening it. "...Oh. Almost forgot.."

Standing there is a Sableye. "Greetings, Mr. Bolt! I trust your injuries ar-"

Bolt immediately clamps a paw on his mouth. "Ssssh!" He looks behind to see if Grace woke up yet, which thankfully she hasn't. "She's asleep, keep it down!"

"My apologies, Mr. Bo-"

"Just Bolt."

"Right...My apologies, Bolt, but you remember the reward the job description said you could claim? I came here to enquire about if you still want to claim it, and what you'd like done."

"Oh right...uhm.."

"Just to let you know, there's no rush. We have a store on the corner of Mineral Precinct, whenever you feel you're ready, just come down and place your order."

Bolt is taken aback by this, and blinks. "U-uhm...okay then.." He exhales. "To be honest, I was gonna ask if I could hold off anyway."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well...I've a feeling things are gonna take a few days to settle down, and I wanna make sure everything's...good again, before I do. Besides, Ice Queen over there's gonna give me a big frigging verbal thrashing when she wakes up." He laughs to himself. "Like she always does when I fuck up...Don't know where I'd be without her to be honest..." He shakes his head and looks at Sableye again. "Anyway...I'll go back and rest, I'll stop by whenever!"

The Sableye nods, and turns to walk off. "Rest easy, Bolt!" He dons a knowing smile as he exits the guild.

Bolt meanwhile, heads back to the bed and hops on, groaning. "Fucking injuries.."

At that moment, Grace chooses to wake up, yawning softly, and blinking her eyes. "Ahhh...oh, Bolt, you're awake.."

"Yeah, I have been for about...5 minutes." He looks at the window. "Good sleep?"

"I see what you're doing."

"What?" Bolt looks back at her, perplexed.

"You're trying to divert my attention away from the Donphan in the room."

"Am I Hell! I'm just asking if you had a good sleep!"

"Well you know what?! No, I didn't!" She glares at him hotly. "After I came here and saw you tucked in bed and an assload of bandages, I fell asleep to some nightmare about being unable to save you!"

"Wh...wha?" Bolt calms right down.

"I dreamt that you went down into Magma Cavern, all by yourself, like real life, but I wasn't stuck in bed from flu. I found out, and went after you. I got to the 9th floor before I found you. But you were being ripped apart by the rock Pokemon there! And I had to witness that happen." She starts to blink rapidly, trying to stop tears from creeping out. "After a while, the r-rock Pokemon got bored and just left you there, beaten black and blue, beaten within an inch of your life!"

"Grace, I-I did-"

"You died, Bolt, I tried to drag you out, but...but you didn't make it!"

Welp.

Now Bolt feels like the biggest ass in the world.

With nothing to say, and unsure if he should even try hugging her or not, he hangs his head down.

"It felt so real, that's what freaked me out."

Bolt's eyes travel up to meet his partner's deep blue ones, threatening to leak tears.

"And the scariest part is, that could have happened. If that Pokemon you rescued hadn't been there, you wouldn't be here right now. They'd have fucking murdered you...and the worst part is, I wouldn't have been there for you, like that time in Brine Cave."

"That time was different. I was a little electric rat who was too curious for his own damn good, and thought type advantages were all that mattered. When I heard about that pattern on the wall right at the end of the cave, I thought I was untouchable in that place, with all the water types..."

"Then what's different now, Bolt?"

"...My partner was ill, I needed to earn the money for the team, and..." He trails off, his eyes suddenly finding the window interesting...again.

"And..what?" The Glaceon leans forward, wanting him to finish.

"...I just wanted to make you proud."

Grace gulps quietly. "Bolt, you idiot."

Bolt makes a face, and looks back at her, and finds her...giggling?

"Something funny?"

"You thought I wasn't proud of you?" It turns into a full blown laugh.

He pouts and crosses his arms. "I really fail to see what's funny here, Ice Queen."

She rolls her eyes at her supposed nickname. "Have I already told you you're an idiot?"

He sweatdrops. "Yeah, you call it me a lot, you icy weirdo." His response is her wrapping him in a tight hug.

"C...can't...breathe..."

Well.

At least his nerves tell him he's healing soundly.

"I'm **always** proud of you, silly. Ever since we first started the team, I've been proud of you." She loosens her grip, but still holds him, smiling at him now. Sweet Arceus, he loves it when she smiles.

But he'll never admit that.

"S...seriously..?" Warmth spreads across his face.

"Why shouldn't I be? I mean sure, you're an idiot-"

"So you've said."

"-You're reckless, and you always try too hard...which landed you in this state in the first place." She flashes him a smirk, making him silently beg for her to smile properly again.

Bolt tilts his head, waving his paw in a circular motion wanting her to go on. "Nnyeees?"

Grace sighs, then gives her smile again, making Bolt relax a bit more. "But I can't say that last thing's really a bad thing."

"You...you think..?"

Grace nods, settling down next to him. "It shows how much you're willing to try for the both of us, even when one of us isn't at the top of their game." She even leans her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm gonna try my best from now on."

His face gets a little warmer, as well as his heartbeat picking up the pace, but he smiles and rests his head on hers. "You already have been, Grace...I honestly couldn't ask for a better partner."

"Even though I scold you a lot?"

"It doesn't phase me much. Besides. It shows me how much you care about this scrawny electric bastard."

"Hey. Not like I'm much bigger than you, remember."

"True...wouldn't replace you with a taller Glaceon even if I was offered like, a Trillion Poke."

"You'd...you'd turn down **that** much to keep me?" She glances at him weirdly. He looks back and shrugs.

"Well...yeah."

"You idiot." She laughs and goes back to leaning on him. Bolt only laughs and goes back to how they were.

"Heh. Maybe I am. Rather be skint and have you with me than stinking rich, with a Glaceon who might not even want to be my friend." _"Or possibly more...wait, where the bloody Hell did that come from?"_

"Awww...how did I end up with a partner like you?"

"Because I'm not the only one of us who can jump into dangerous situations to rescue someone." He gives off a smirk.

"Oh yeah." She nods sagely. "Comes with the job description."

"Amen."

"Well aren't you two so cute together?" Joy the Audino coos at the two from the doorway, causing the two to jump away from each other, faces beet red, and sputtering denial simultaneously. Joy only laughs at their reactions. "I'm only kidding, calm down!" She then gets a devious grin on her face. "Uuuuunless there's something you aren't telling~!"

"NO!" The two shout, then look at each other for a moment, before turning away from each other, huffing.

"Alright, if you insist~! Bolt, I was about to do a check up, but considering you're on your feet again, I'd say you're fit to go!"

"Wait...really?" Bolt looks back at Joy, who nods.

"Just take it easy, and don't take any strenuous jobs in the meantime!"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after Bolt while he gets better. Never leave his side."

"I can't even go to the lake and relax?" Bolt asks with a mock defeated look, ears drooping and everything.

"Ehhhhh.." Grace drawls out playfully. Bolt whips to her, a pleading look on his face.

"Pleeeeease."

"Alright, alright, just be careful. Can you do that for me?" She gives him that smile again. That always works.

He nods, and smiles back. "Scout's honour!"

"Good." She goes to walk past, but not without giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Her face red as a beet at what she just did, she walks past him, and out of the door quickly.

He's standing there, blankly looking into thin air.

Joy turns her attention to him.

"Bolt?"

".."

Joy deadpans and walks over, and pats him on the head, snapping out of it.

"Ma'am!"

"You're free to go."

He salutes her, walks over to the side bed, to grab his favourite blue neck scarf, then walks out. It's only then he looks at the damage.

His scarf looks like it's seen better days. And by that, I mean it's, for want of a better word, fucked.

"Ohh...damn."

With a seemingly defeated sigh, he deposits it into his and Grace's room, and closes the door, walking to the lake.

* * *

Karu.

This Lucario has seen fights. Good ones. Bad ones. Hell, even hilarious ones.

And has probably been in around 99% of them.

Nevertheless, he spends his time meditating, keeping his aura levels stable, feeling the flow of life around him. And that's exactly what he's doing now.

Whilst nursing a burned tail, courtesy of his mate.

" _Ugggh...Flare...I love you so much, but damn, you're too stubborn for your own good when you're pissed off. Not an Oran Berry in sight. Damnit."_

He takes a deep breath before exhaling again, ears flattening against his head.

" _Still...could have been worse. A **lot** worse. Like that one time I-"_

His eyes open suddenly, and a certain bandaged up Pikachu fills his sight.

"You look like crap."

Bolt scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"I bet your tail looks like crap, mate."

"Hrngh. Flare hid all the Oran berries from me, said I have to deal with the pain for a while."

Bolt laughs, hobbling over and sitting next to him. "You struck lucky with her, pal. A mate that keeps you in check, and isn't afraid of showing tough love."

"Yeah. Tough love meaning torching my tail if I screw up." Karu retorts giving a roll of his eyes.

Bolt looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah...but you love her though, don't you?"

"With all my being." The Lucario gives a small smile. "I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." He looks back at Bolt. "Soooo, when are you finally gonna make a move?"

"A move?"

"You know..."

"...Do I?"

"...No, it appears you don't."

"...Well then." He pulls out a Rawst Berry, and throws it over. "By the way, Oran Berries might be restricted, but these sure aren't~!"

Karu looks down at it, then licks his lips, looking back to Bolt. "Sometimes I don't know whether you're a dumbass or a genius."

"Possibly both, somehow." Bolt replies without missing a beat.

Picking up the berry, Karu starts to eat it, feeling the effects already.

"...So...you claim your reward from that Sableye yet?"

"Not yet, no."

"...You gonna get her something nice?"

"You make it sound as if we're together, mate."

"Well...it's just the anniversary of the two of you forming your team is like, 3 days away."

"I know, why do you think I took that risk? I wanted to get her something nice...you sly motherfucker."

Karu laughs at that last part, and finishes his Rawst Berry, sighing in relief.

"Don't think too hard about it, alright? 5 years, you two have been going strong as partners, so get her something you think she'll love. Something she'll cherish for the rest of her life."

Bolt continues to sit there and think for a moment. "I'll..see."

The two friends sit there, in total silence, taking in the sunset reflecting on the lake in front of them. Occasionally, Bolt's attention shifts around their surroundings, and for a few moments, on various Pokemon living in the nature surrounding them, all of them with mates, nuzzling each other before settling down for the night.

He closes his eyes, and his right ear twitches. _"I'm maybe gonna regret asking this."_ "Hey, Karu?"

"Hm?"

"This might be a stupid question..."

"No question's stupid, Bolt. Aside from 'Why is the grass green?'."

"Right...so...what's it like? Being in love?"

"..Uhm...well..."

"Hm?"

"...Right...well...me...I can't imagine life without Flare. Before we started going out for real...before we became mates...it drove me crazy. She drove me crazy. Heck, she still does, to be honest."

"Crazy?"

"Not in a bad way."

"Oh."

"Well, unless being absolutely frustrated because I didn't know how to get her to notice me."

"'Senpai'?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Bolt holds in his laughter. "Sorry."

Karu sighs, running his paw down his face. "There were times...I couldn't get to sleep because my mind was running at about a million miles an hour."

"About?"

"Her. All her. How she eats, what she eats, her likes, dislikes, the 'maybes', the 'what ifs'...sometimes my mind even went morbid."

"How morbid?"

"Thinking about possibilities like 'What if a Mystery Dungeon opened up right under her and swallowed her?'"

"...Yikes.."

"She was all that was on my mind...well...aside from joining this guild." He sighs, then continues. "And honestly...I don't regret a single thing about the times I've had with her. Nothing at all."

"...Even the-"

"Yes, even all the times she's Flamethrower'd me for stupid shit I did." Karu gives Bolt a smile. "Ultimately, for me, being hopelessly in love with Flare is the best feeling in the world."

Bolt returns the smile in earnest. "Especially now you've got Blaze as well now right?"

He nods, looking forward again. "If anything, she brought me and Flare even closer. And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Huh...wonder if I'll ever get that in my life someday. Someone who completely loves and adores you."

"Who knows, Bolt...maybe you've already got it, and you don't realise it?"

Bolt scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah. I'd have to be a real idiot not to notice that."

Karu does the same, holding back the urge to howl with laughter. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

 **4 hours later...**

It's fully dark outside now, with a full moon gracing the night.

Bolt has just spent the last few hours walking around the general area of Mineral Precinct, after a few Sitrus Berries, but still feels a tiny bit stiff.

Nevertheless, he feels content, and is planning on going back to exploring in the next few days. He walks into the guild, right as a Mawile is getting ready to raise the drawbridge.

"In you come, ya bruiser." She teases even without looking at him.

He groans and facepaws. "Faye, seriously, you too?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She laughs for like 10 seconds before fully raising the drawbridge. "Word's gone around like a wildfire."

"Yeah, I can tell." Bolt replies flatly. "Even the Kecleon brothers couldn't stop themselves."

"Ah, lighten up. Grace's already asleep, by the way, so be quiet about it, alright? She doesn't like being woken up before she has to."

"Yeah, don't I know it?" He walks off, giving her a wave. "G'night, Faye!"

"Night, Bolt." She waves back, before smiling to herself.

Bolt rolls up to the bedroom door, and slowly opens it, and is flabbergasted by what he sees.

His scarf.

Completely fixed.

Wrapped around Grace.

With her asleep in his bed.

" _No way, she...she fixed my scarf?"_

He quietly walks up to his bed, and takes a closer look at the scarf.

" _It looks as if it'd never been messed up...Grace.."_

He watches Grace's chest gently rise and fall as she sleeps, and moves a paw over, caressing her head.

" _You didn't have to do that for me.."_

He looks over at Grace's bed, and grimaces at a memory of the last time he slept in her bed. He woke up in his own with his tail frozen.

" _She doesn't really like me sleeping in her bed...not really."_

With a little hesitation, and a little bit of awkward shuffling so as to not wake his partner up, he eventually gets comfortable on his bed, lying with his back to the sleeping Glaceon.

" _One thing's for sure though...I am extremely lucky to have this girl in my life."_

It isn't until after he fully falls into slumber, that blue forelegs hug the electric type from behind.

* * *

 **Just something I whipped up to get myself into the habit of writing again!**

 **Yes, Quest will be updated again before anyone asks! Not before I go back and fix glaring errors in previous chapter though.**

 **Might continue this as a series of oneshots as well!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **See you next update!**


	2. Family

**Edit 19/11/2017 Fixed a bit of a mistake regarding the Pokemon running the guild! Honestly, how I missed that is anyone's guess. Also, anyone joining the party after this edit, hello there! Good to have you, and I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Enjoy~!**

* * *

" _I can trust you to pick Blaze up from PokeKindergarten, right, Bolt?"_

" _Where are you two going anyway?"_

" _Karu and I have been selected to be ambassadors for the guild, teaching kids in Serene Village all about guild life, and maybe convincing them to consider joining a guild as an...alternative to the Pokemon Expedition Society."_

" _I hear the boss of that organisation is a total whackjob."_

" _But if you need us, Bolt, you can get hold of us through the Communication Orb. Got it?"_

" _Aye, ma'am!"_

That was 3 hours ago.

And now, Bolt is waiting outside the schoolhouse for the peppy little Vulpix.

And quite frankly, he's growing rather...bored.

"Ugh...they said 3, and it's 2:55, why's it dragging so haaaaaarrrrd?"

" _Bolt?"_ A voice calls from the Communication Orb in his scarf. He takes it out and is greeted by a familiar blue face.

"You called, Ice Queen?"

" _You still waiting for little Blaze?"_

"Yeah...time's dragging like mad...Grace, why couldn't you have come with? I wouldn't be so damn bored."

" _Yeah, well, it wouldn't hurt for you to try to learn responsibility for more than just guild jobs."_

"I can so be responsible!" Bolt barks into the Orb.

" _Oh, sorry, Mr. Magma Cavern!"_

"You just won't let that go, will you?"

" _Not really, no, it's funny teasing you about it."_

"Ha-frigging-ha."

Her giggling resounds from the Orb.

" _Don't belly ache about it. There's someone coming, so I'll let you go."_

"Wait, hold up!" No answer. "Grace?"

"Hello!"

The unknown voice makes him almost jump out of his fur, and he whirls around, to see a female Pikachu standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh...hey..Wait, Pia?"

"Do I know you?" The female tilts her head, confused.

"Oh! Right, right.." He facepaws. "We've evolved...it's me, Bolt?"

Pia's face continues to go through looks of thought, before she squees, her eyes going all excited. "It is you!" She hugs Bolt tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "It's been too long!"

"H-halp...can't...breathe.."

She hears him, and gasps, letting go. "Sorry! Force of habit!"

Bolt catches his breath and laughs a little. "That felt a little nostalgic."

"But honestly, look at you, you look so..."

"Yeah?"

"Grown up!"

"Well...not the first thing I was expecting, but yeah, I've grown up a bit. Look at this." He pulls out his guild badge. "Silver Rank team."

Pia giggles at him.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just...seriously, look at you. Hard to believe you're the same scrawny little Pichu I knew."

"I was not scrawny!"

Secretly, Grace is listening in, and...seething.

" _Who the actual fuck is this chick?!"_

Back with the two Pikachus, they stand there, chatting and laughing like two old friends, before the bell goes, startling them out of it. "Hey, time actually didn't drag for on-"

"Uncle Bolt!"

A red blur tackles him to the floor, nuzzling him.

"Aah! What's with me and getting hugged to oblivion lately?!" He then grins and ruffles Blaze's hair. "Just kidding. What's up, kiddo?"

"The sky?"

The two look at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Oh how I've taught thee well, young padawan."

The sound of Pia laughing causes Blaze to look up at her. She gets off of Bolt, who stands up, adjusting his scarf. "Miss Pia!"

The female Pikachu gives off a heart meltingly warm smile. "Hello again, Blaze!"

"Miss Pia, no offense, but...why are you here? Didn't Kami stay today...?"

Pia's face softens a bit. "Well...yeah. That''s why I came actually."

Bolt and Blaze look at each other, before looking back at Pia.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, and...I believed her, don't get me wrong, but...I think she was feeling unwell in another way."

"Another way?" Bolt scratches his head. "Wait...do you think she's-"

"Getting bullied?" Pia nods her head. "Yeah, I'm almost certain."

"Hold on a second." Bolt looks at Blaze. "You're her friend, Blaze, have you seen any bullies giving her a hard time?"

"Uhm...well..." The Vulpix shifts nervously.

" _Responsibility..."_ The word echoes in Bolt's mind. "Blaze." He says gently. "Are you getting bullied as well...?"

The two Pikachus, and the secretly watching Glaceon watch Blaze shuffle in place, pawing at the ground for a few moments, before nodding.

"Right." He rubs the back of his head. "Hey Pia?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Kami? You visit the orphanage sometimes?"

"No, more like I run it." She answers back with a cheeky smile. "Everybody in town knows that. I'm surprised you don't." Her words make Bolt wilt for a moment, feeling a little bit stupid.

"Oh...wait, is Kami the only one that comes here?"

"Well, yeah, but there's a reason. I do teach the orphans themselves, but our classroom got pretty full, with no seats left. Plus the building's only small. But..Kami needed her education, and there was a space left here, so I got her in as quick as I could...trust me...I know an orphan going to school wasn't the best idea, but what else could I do?"

Bolt's paw lands on her shoulder in comfort. "You did what you had to do. But I think the teacher needs to know about these things as soon as possible."

"Exactly. Do you want to get Blaze home? She's looking a little uncomfortable right now."

Bolt glances at the Vulpix, who's fidgeting on the spot. "No joke...yeah, I'll get her back. Can you mention about Blaze while you're talking to the teacher?"

"I give you my word." She smiles at him warmly. "See you again?"

"Now that I know you're around here? Definitely!" He laughs. "See ya, Pia!"

"Bye bye, Bolt! And bye bye, Blaze!" Pia shouts after them before heading in.

And it's at this point, that Grace stops listening.

* * *

On the dirt road back to the guild, Blaze stays quiet while trailing behind Bolt, who too is quiet. She hesitates before speaking.

"Uncle Bolt?"

"Yeah, kid?" He glances behind him.

"Are you...are you mad at me?" He stops, prompting Blaze to do the same, and turns around.

"What? Mad at you?"

The young Pokemon nods nervously.

Bolt just laughs softly, before sitting down in front of her, ruffling her head.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Be...because I didn't tell you I was getting bullied." She sniffs a bit, her voice shaky.

"Look, kid." He begins, closing his eyes. "I don't blame you. You thought if you told your parents or teacher, it'd make it worse...right?"

The Vulpix nods again.

"Well, truth be told, it'll only get worse the longer you leave it. When we get back, I'll contact your mum and dad, alright? It's only right they know."

"Bu-"

Bolt leans over and wraps his arms around her. "It'll be alright, kid."

"H-how would you know..?"

"Because when I was younger, I was the same."

"You...you mean-"

"Yeah. I got bullied." He lets go, and motions for them to walk again. "I wasn't native to the clan I grew up in. In fact, I ended up wandering off while my native clan was travelling. Wandered too far for them to find me again. Then I was found by the clan I mentioned before."

"So...you were an orphan as well?"

"Not an orphan per say...I just didn't know where my parents were. But the new clan took me in. And I was very, very grateful for that. But...the children there weren't as welcoming as the adults. I got teased, jeered at, pushed around, and everything...all because I wasn't one of their blood."

"That's awful..!" Blaze gasps, a look of disapproval flashing on her face.

"Yeah, I know..it really was. I wasn't totally friendless though." He smiles, thinking back. "You know Pia? She was part of that clan, and always made me feel welcome, and hugged me when I was upset...she encouraged me to come clean to the adults. It didn't totally stop, but the adults were more cautious, and it was kinda funny seeing those little twerps being shouted at."

Blaze giggles a little. "Yeah...I think mom and dad call it karma."

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Bolt laughs heartily. "Anyway! Up for ice cream on the way back?"

"Yeah!" Blaze does a backflip in excitement, and Bolt gives her a thumbs up.

"Let's gooo! Race you there!"

With that, the two Pokemon bound down the road to the cafe.

* * *

Later on, back at the guild, Bolt hobbles in on all fours, Blaze sleeping soundly on his back.

Grace stands there, eyeing the two. "Hey."

Bolt looks back, tilting his head. "Oh hey, Grace...You alright there?"

She nods quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tooootally fine."

He gives her a look, then heads past to Karu and Flare's room.

Grace decides to follow.

"So what's up, Bolt?"

"Well...turns out Blaze is..being bullied."

Grace feigns shock, but is still slightly concerned. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't know why though...it's not just her though, it's her friend."

"Who's her friend?"

"Kami. A Pichu she knows. Also an orphan, weirdly enough."

"Oh."

"You sure you're alright, Grace?"

" _Don't let him know you eavesdropped..."_ "Well..I honestly don't know what to say, I mean...you think Blaze is being bullied because she's friends with Kami?"

Bolt thinks for a moment, before looking at her. "Grace, you genius."

Grace giggles lightly, and shakes her head. "One of us has to be, right?"

"Yeah yeah.." They get to the room, and Bolt hops onto the bed, and gently lowers Blaze down. He tucks the little Vulpix in, smiling. "Kids are cute."

Grace hops on next to him. "They really are...I hope I have kids that're cute."

"Pft, of course you will!" He laughs, nudging her. "When you're their mother, they're bound to be."

Grace turns to Bolt, face pink, then smirks. "Is that you trying to flirt, Bolt?"

Bolt immediately backs up and jumps off the bed, walking out, face pink and completely blank. "Nope. Nada." He just leaves Grace behind laughing wildly.

* * *

Dancing.

That's all Ruby the Braixen likes to do in her spare time.

So, with how loud the guild loves to be when it's not occupied, she spends her time by the lake, the shimmering moonlight reflecting off of the surface of the body of water to provide her favourite backdrop to dance to, as she waves her stick in a grace not usually seen in the nature of fire types.

Bolt would argue that ice types carry that torch.

But he's too thick to realise why.

A local Phione provides a voice and rhythm to move to, and to her, this night is looking to be perfect.

Well.

Almost.

The muttering of a certain electric type starts to interfere with Ruby's rhythm, and she starts to stagger, and eventually, she completely loses her composure.

She then launches a Flamethrower which narrowly misses Bolt's face, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"Uhhh.."

"I had rhythm that time, you little rat!"

"That was rhythm? I thought you were drunk."

Ruby huffs, turning her head away from him. "Thanks, Azura. I'll pay you tomorrow. Hopefully after I get a perfect session down."

The Phione gives a calm smile, then nods. "I'll be here all day tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about catching me at a certain time." She splashes into her home underwater.

Pissed, Ruby saunters over to the water's edge, sitting down, legs crossed. "What do you want, sparky?"

Bolt deadpans before trudging over to the lake and sitting next to her. "I...needed to think."

"Why couldn't you think at the beach? I had dance practice here if you remember."

"Well, A) I forgot this was dance night for you, and B) I was thinking of the beach, but there's a pack of Ludicolo practising mariachi. No way am I gonna be able to think through that." Bolt then takes his chance at throwing a jab at Ruby. "Why don't you head down there tomorrow? That music sounds like more your dance style." A whack on the head with her stick signals the intended effect. "Worth."

"Well tell me what's wrong then scat. I want to practise my moves without music for at least 15 minutes before curfew."

"Wait, you're willing to listen? That's new."

"Don't get used to it, rat."

"Ugh...well...I'm unsure of whether to pull Flare and Karu from their job at Serene Village." He confesses, staring out into the lake.

"Why? They've been planning this for a month." Ruby looks at him, perplexed.

"Ehh...well Blaze is sorta...getting bullied at school."

"...Oh."

"Yep."

"Bullied how?"

Bolt scratches his ear before continuing. "I think it's to do with her being friends and associating herself with an orphan that attends Kindergarten."

"Wait, she's being picked on for associating with an orphan?! That's messed up."

"Yeah, it is. It's basically making her have to choose between abandon the orphan like her parents most likely did, and be free of it, or have to put up with...well... _that._ "

"Look, Bolt...I know me and you don't exactly get along-"

"Understatement of the century~!"

"-but, I'll say this. I overheard little ice girl bark about responsibility earlier, and you were like 'Oh, dear Grace, I'm a responsible little mousey!'"

"10/10 Ruby."

"But if you want to prove you're a responsible rat, then sort this out yourself. Like adults do."

"...You're giving me advice?"

"Like I said, don't get used to it." The Braixen gets up from her spot and dusts herself off. "I've listened, I've given advice, my deed for the day is done."

Bolt watches her as she struts off, perching her stick into her bushy tail. "But I thought you wanted to d-"

" **Goodnight, rat.** "

As she disappears into the guild, Bolt turns back to the lake, seeing Azura staring. Raising an eyebrow, he asks her. "Surreal to you too, huh?"

Azura tilts her head. "Yeah, as her dance instructor for a year, I've never seen her..."

"Give advice?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you...agree with that advice?"

Azura dons a thoughtful look on her face before answering. "Kind of. She's right about you needing to take matters into your own paws. And that doesn't mean fighting the kids."

"What makes you think I'd-"

"Ruby tells me stories about her guildmates. You seem to get into a lot of fights, and from what I gather, that's how you solve problems."

"...So not true."

Azura gives off a light laugh before shaking her head. "I should hope not. Blaze's parents are away for a week. That gives you responsibility of the little one. Give her an example to follow, and the same with the rest of the kids."

Bolt groans and falls onto his back, cupping his face in his paws. "Grace would be better at this..."

* * *

Back in the guild, Ruby lies down on her bed, thoughts running through her mind.

" _Bullied for being an orphan..."_

"So, you're in bed early."

She nearly jumps off of her bed, as her partner, Faye, walks in, taking off her wristbands. She smirks at the fire type. "Funny, I don't usually see you until I wake up."

"Psh. Leave me alone, jaws."

"What's wrong, Ruby..?"

"I'm...worried."

Faye steps back, dramatically putting her arms up. "Hold up now. You, worried?"

"Ha-ha."

Seeing that something **is** up, Faye relents, and walks to the edge of Ruby's bed, hopping on the edge. "Alright, I'll bite. Tell me."

"I...I don't want Blaze's friend turning into me."

"What do you mean 'Turning into you'?" She gives Ruby a look, who returns it with an uncharacteristically sombre look.

"An unfeeling hardass who won't even put her trust in her guildmates. I really want to be their friend. I really do, but.."

"But..?"

"Well...Blaze is getting bullied because she's friends with this orphan. I'm sort of paranoid that Blaze is gonna give into peer pressure and quit being her friend completely!"

Silence.

..

-snigger-

Ruby shoots up from her position on the bed, brandishing her stick, fire ready to plume at an unflinching Faye, who continues to laugh. "Something funny, bitey?!"

"Oh nothing." She calms down from her mirth. "It's just you think sweet little Blaze is capable of doing that."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she puts her stick down, and motions for Faye to continue.

"Remember where she grew up, Ruby. Right here in a guild where we take care of our kin. Blood related or otherwise. Blaze won't give in to temptation or peer pressure."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she knows that if she does, there'll be that utter weight of self-disappointment."

* * *

In the next few days, Bolt is heading out of the Guildmistress's office, and heads towards the drawbridge, tightening his scarf.

"Bolt!"

He turns to see Grace skid to a halt in front of him.

"Oh hey, Grace, what's up?"

"Where're ya goin'?" She asks him, her blue eyes boring into his soul.

"Uhm...I've been called out to meet with someone, regarding Blaze."

"Oh? Who?"

"An old friend who runs an orphanage."

" _Ohhh...that Pikachu."_ "Will you be long at all?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. It depends on how long it takes to come up with something."

"Estimate?"

"I don't know! An hour? 2? I'm not sure, I'll call you when I'm done if that makes you feel better." He gives her an odd look. "Are you okay, Grace? You've been acting a little bit strange over the past few days since I told you about the school thing."

"Uhm.." Her ears droop. "I'm fine! Just been feeling a little under the weather lately...yeah, that's it."

"Really? You seemed fine yesterday on that mission out to Steam Cave..." He walks closer, and puts a paw on her forehead. "Hnnn...nope. No rise in temperature."

"Hehe...maybe the warmth of Steam Cave got to me."

"Prolly." He drawls out the 'o' sound, and gives her a Rawst Berry. "Here, this might help."

"Could do.." She quietly takes it and looks at it. "Thanks.."

"No problemo!" He gives her a small grin before whirling around and walking out the gates. "See ya soon, partner!"

"Yeah, okay! See ya later, partner!" _"'Partner'.."_

After a moment's silence as she watches him disappear down the dirt road leading to the doors, she hears a voice behind her. "You poor, poor girl."

"Ugh...I wish I wasn't such a worry wart."

A Delcatty, her name Pearl, sits next to the ice type and pats her shoulder. "You alright, Grace?"

Grace looks at the cat type and sighs. "I'm just...worried he can't handle it. That's all."

"'That's all'?" Pearl looks back at her with a face of 'rly'.

Grace tries to read the face, but can only make a squeak.

"You're jealous."

"...Jealous?" _"She's a witch...no wait, that's Ruby."_

"This old friend, you know who it is, don't you?"

"I...may know."

"Spill it!" Pearl grins something eerily close to a Cheshire Cat grin. "Spill the deets."

"Okaay, freaking me out!" Grace backs up a few steps. "Uhm...her name's Pia."

"Yep! Knew it was a she."

"A Pikachu who Bolt knew way back when...before he met me."

"A fellow Pikachu..."

"I'm not jealous of a female of the same species as him showing up and maybe having the potential to become a mate to him."

"You said it, not me." Pearl smirks at her.

"B-bu...wha...hmph!" She gets up and walks off. "Dumb cat."

Watching as she struts off, Pearl shakes her head and walks down the stairs to the lower level of the guild. "Poor ice girl."

She then wanders on over to the request board, under the outlaw section. "Lemme see if I can make some quick cash...though management'll take most of it...Oh...no." She then drags it off the board to get a closer look. "Oh no...Adder."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the schoolhouse, Bolt approaches Pia, who's been waiting patiently. "Oh hey, you came!"

Bolt grins at her. "Yeah, I came as soon as possible. Though I had my partner sort of hounding me asking what time I'd be back."

Pia grins back at him. "Awww...whipped?"

Bolt's face switches to a 'Not amused' kind of expression. "Just because me and Grace are of opposite sexes, and are very close, doesn't mean we wanna suddenly suck face."

"...TMI, Bolt."

"Yeah." -ahem- "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Well...I sorted this out with the teacher. Somebody goes in and gives a talk about the guild life, and why they may wanna choose being an explorer as their career path in the future."

"...And because I'm in the Lopunny guild, I'm the perfect candidate right?"

"Well, it's not like I can talk about anything, I run an orphanage." She giggles lightly, before punching his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah yeah...and then what?"

"Look out for any discomfort from Kami. And for any signs of bullying."

"Right. Talk to the class while keeping an eye out. Got it."

"BZZZT. EXCUSE ME."

The two Pikachu look over at the source of the voice to see Officer Magnezone floating there, with a poster on his left magnet...hand...thing.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU TWO HAVE SEEN THIS OUTLAW AROUND AT ALL?"

Bolt takes the poster, and opens it up, a photo of a Seviper with a scar on his left eye gracing the majority of it.

"A class criminal...Wow.."

"Anyone you've faced before?"

Bolt shakes his head. "Not really. I've only taken one A class crim in my entire time as an explorer. And that's **with** Grace with me."

"I JUST THOUGHT I'D ALERT YOU TWO THAT THIS OUTLAW HAS RECENTLY ESCAPED PRISON, AND IS ON THE LOOSE ONCE MORE. IF YOU FIND ANYTHING, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO ALERT US."

"Riight...will do, officer."

"GOOD DAY."

And with that, the Pokemon floats off, leaving the two Pokemon to look at the poster again.

"Adder." Pia reads out. "This guy sounds...familiar, I think."

"Uhm...wasn't he the guy that decided to mess with Shaymin Village at some point?"

"Oh yeah...yeah how could I forget? I was in the area as well."

"Perfect target. Grass types ripe for the picking."

"They had to haul out a lot of Pecha Berries after that. We'll have to be careful...actually, I'll keep an eye out while you speak to the kids, alright?"

"Wait." He puts a paw on her arm. "You? Alone?"

"Yeahh..." She gives him a look. "I can handle myself, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but...A class!" He waves his paws in the air, as if to emphasize his point.

"I know Thunder Wave, I could easily paralyse him and get outta there if I wanted!"

"..." He relents, standing back. "Fair enough. Be careful alright?"

"Hey." She grins at him. "You're talking to the hardass of our generation of the clan. I got this, don't worry. Hey." She gives him a smile, pinching his cheek, making it spark a little, making her laugh. "That never gets old."

"Yada yada...go on, Miss Hardass, I've got a class to teach."

And the two Pikachu part ways for now.

* * *

In the classroom, Bolt is met with stares from the classroom, and to be honest with himself, it's making him feel...weird. Though Blaze seems to have brightened up.

" _Ohhh...kay, these kids have got a major staring problem."_ He looks to the teacher herself, an Audino, who...seems to pity Bolt. She motions for him to go on. He clears his throat. "Good afternoon, children. If you haven't been told already, my name is.." He grabs the chalk to write his name up on the blackboard, but freezes as he sees the teacher, who's name is Amber, has already done so. "...Bolt."

A chime of "Boring." rings from the back of the class, earning a few snickers from the majority of the class, save Blaze and the Pichu sitting next to her, who Bolt presumes is Kami.

The child in question is an Oshawott.

" _There y'are ya little shit."_

He keeps his composure, and responds. "Maybe, maybe not. But you wanna know what's not boring? Joining a guild."

This earns a cough from the Oshawott.

Bolt ignores the nuisance and continues anyway, pacing the front of the classroom.

"Now, two colleagues and very good friends of mine are in Serene Village giving the kids of that school a more...beefed up version of what I'm about to tell you."

"Poor saps." The Oshawott shouts again, earning a few louder laughs from his fellow students.

"Jet.." Amber warns him, making him go quiet. "Carry on, Mr. Bolt."

"Thank you, Miss Amber. Anyway, there's many stories surrounding guild life. The main one possibly scaring potential up and coming members away is...training. Now I know what you're thinking. You think I'm here advertising some sort of military training program. Na, na, na. Military, you have to go through rigorous training and exercises before you can even be considered one of them. The Expedition Society, you have to be of a certain age before you can join. And even then you have to be at a certain skill level alongside that. Guild? I joined as just a kid, same with my partner. I wasn't very strong back then."

"Betcha you ain't much stronger now, huh?" Jet barks out, causing some more laughter.

"Hey! That's not true, Jet, don't be ridiculous!" Blaze defends her uncle/guardian for the week.

"Oh come on, Blaze, it's obvious to anybody if Kami is anything to go by." Jet shoots back, causing Blaze to nearly lose herself, Kami to sink into her seat with a whimper, and the class to go silent.

One could swear that the air in the room crackled for a moment. The look Bolt is giving Jet is less than desirable. Amber is less than impressed with her student's conduct as well.

" _Yep. Hook line and sinker. This kid didn't even_ _ **try**_ _to hide it."_ "Aaaanyway." He clears his throat. "I wasn't very strong, and my partner wasn't either. Well, she was stronger than me, but...eh, nowadays, I'd say we're even."

"Do you looooove her?"

Bolt almost dies at that point, slumping to the desk, face burning. _"Fucking kids are doing it as well, what's with that?!"_

"Jet, that information is private to him and him alone!" Amber scolds the Oshawott for the 3rd time as far as Bolt knows.

"What? Just askin'."

"No, there is nothing going on between me and my partner, I don't know who's spreading stuff, but I'm saying 'no'." He straightens himself up once more, and sighs. "But over time, our bonds have made us ever stronger."

"What do bonds have to do with exploring, being heroic and junk?" Jet challenges.

"Weeell, I could go on, but in a nutshell, it's the trust that we put in each other and ourselves that can give a team co-ordination when in an encounter. It allows for us to pull through and like I said, makes us stronger."

"Ha! Gaaay!"

 _"This close...seriously, super effective hit, he'll be smarting for a month."_ He clears his throat AGAIN. "Although, legends say that bonds between a human and Pokemon can actually trigger a special form to give Pokemon an extra boost of power. Heck, some evolutions are triggered by bonds. Biased example I know, but the transition from Pichu into Pikachu can be triggered by friendship."

For a moment, this captures the attention of the Pokemon in the room, but alas, that moment is spoiled by who else, but Jet.

"Are you guys seriously gonna fall for that?! Special forms triggered by friendship?! I mean, I knew the guild was desperate for members, but gimme a break, that attempted marketing technique is pathetic."

Before anyone can retort anything to that, the bell rings, signalling a break time. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Amber rubs her temple.

"Alright class, you know the drill, 15 minutes. No later, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Amber." The class chorus.

"Good. Jet? If I hear of any trouble caused on this break, you're getting a half hour detention. Again." Her voice is soft, but firm.

"Yes, Miss Amber." His voice however, is bored and uncaring. Bolt nearly facedesks at this kid.

"Good."

Blaze gives Bolt a solemn look, which Bolt responds by mouthing an apology, before she walks out, Kami close to her side. The Pichu makes brief eye contact with her elder evolved form, and for a split millisecond, Bolt's cheeks spark to life before calming down, nobody else noticing anything. Nobody but Kami. She felt it too.

 _Weird._ They both think in unison.

As soon as the last student exits the building, and the door closes, Amber slumps to her desk, groaning.

"Those kids give me such headaaaches."

Bolt pulls an orb from his treasure bag, and twirls it around. "I'm gonna be brutally honest….that Jet kid's a real piece of work."

Amber nods in full agreement. "Normally I wouldn't bad mouth a student, but Jet….I don't get what's wrong with him."

"Something happen with the kid?"

"I don't know, he was quiet when he first came here. Almost shy...yeah, that lasted."

"I've seen arrogant kids...heck, I've had to put up with them when I was younger, but...that's ridiculous."

"You were bullied..?" Amber looks at the explorer, her expression a little bit soft.

"Little bit of context, I ended up straying off from my old clan when we were travelling, and another Pikachu clan took me in. The kids of that clan were pricks to me until they got the scolding of the century." A grin overtakes his face and he sniggers. "That was a spectacle worthy of a bucket of popcorn. It's where I met Pia." The grin slowly disappears, and he drops into thought. "Hm.."

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just….Kami."

"What about her?"

"There's only one other little cub I know with that name, but….I dunno..that can't be her, that's for sure."

"How do you know?" Amber starts to press.

"I just do." The quick answer, the neutral tone of voice and the distant look on his face as he looks at the orb he's twirling tells her it's probably a sensitive subject.

"Fair...fair enough." She thinks of a way to change the subject. "What's your partner like then?"

"Hm?" He looks at her strangely.

"No, it's just….no offense, but you give off the aura of a sort of socially awkward kind of Pokemon, who also has a wise-ass side to him."

Bolt thinks of a way to respond to that, the time of which makes Amber giggle. "Well….I'm not exactly the most talking Pokemon at a social event. Until I've had a few, then I'm singing my heart out."

The two share a laugh after that, then Amber continues. "I'm just wondering if your partner has some sort of personality to contrast that."

"Hmmm..." His tail wags slightly as thoughts of his partner cross his mind, something which takes Amber by surprise slightly. "I'll be completely honest. Grace, she has her moments. She doesn't take crap from anyone, tease her and it may result in getting frozen, possibly flash-frozen. Totally worth waking up with a frozen tail though. She can be quick to lecture me if I do something stupid or downright insane…..but really, I don't think that's much of a bad thing."

"You don't mind her lecturing you?"

"No, not really, I mean...it's her way of showing she cares, y'know? I did some stupid solo mission in Magma Cavern the other day whilst she was ill and got wrecked. I'd found my client, but I ended up finding him in the exact same room as the third monster house in a row. I was lucky to survive the first two. My client, a Sableye, managed to haul me out so I didn't end up biting it, and dropped me off at my guild with my reward money in the treasure bag. Grace was recovering, and ended up gave me a bit of an earful. At the time, my head was pounding, so I wanted it to stop, but...I like it. I like that she cares...I mean, she would, cause she's my partner and all but….eh, I dunno."

"I get what you mean." Amber chimes with a knowing smile on her face. "What was the reward that was so big you had to take it?"

"Well, making sure the client was saved was my top priority, but the bonus was a free product. See, that Sableye runs the jewellery store on Mineral Precinct, and he'll make anything I want him to, and..."

"And..?"

"Well...it's the fifth anniversary of me and Grace meeting tomorrow. And I want to get her something nice."

"Awww….you gonna propose to her…?"

Bolt nearly dies...again, dropping the orb on the table he's standing next to, red faced and sputtering and waving his paws in denial. "W-what...who keeps spreading stuff about me and her? We're not like that! Just best friends! Partners! Nothing more!"

"But you'd like to be?"

"I….." Bolt groans, and sits down at the desk. "I dunno….maybe?"

Just then, the door creaks open, and the two Pokemon look over to the door, and in stumbles Pia.

Who promptly collapses to the floor, face purple and lightly bruised.

Bolt leaps out of his seat, and to Pia's side. "Pia!" He sits next to her, and holds her. "Pia, what's going...on...Are you poisoned?!"

In a daze, the female Pikachu looks up at him, coughing. "A...A-Adder's...in town...t-took me by surprise…Almost suffocated me..I-I barely escaped with my life…."

Bolt sighs, and hugs his older sister figure close to his chest. "I'm glad you made it out..." He looks up at Amber with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you know Heal Bell."

Amber nods quickly, kneeling down next to Pia.

"N-never mind me...t-the children have gone into the f-forest..."

"What?!" Bolt nearly shouts, not wanting to give Pia ringing ears. He sets her down gently.

"I-I saw the Oshawott leading the g-group."

"Ohh no..." He stands up, balling his paws up in his tuft of hair. "No, no, that idiot! That complete and utter….Amber, please make Pia better….I've got to find the kids and get them back, and maybe hold myself back from strangling the little water type bastard!"

Before Amber can tell Bolt to calm down, he zips right out of the schoolhouse into the forest after the kids.

* * *

 **Surprise! I'm back! It's been a year, yes I know.**

There's gonna be a part 2 to this mini arc, but the second part won't take as long as this one took to come out.

Buuuuut, along with this, I've gotten a small start on sorting out the The Return and the Quest chapters, revamping them.

Heck, I may just make them into one big story, and continue onto the third arc from there once the Quest arc is over.

Who knows? :D

Just bare with me pls.

 **Toooodles!**


End file.
